Incarnation
by SinfulFlower
Summary: What if there were no pokemon; no fantasy creatures, no trainers, and no Pokemon League? Such is the dull, monotonous world where the Dex Wielders attention school. Still, since when was Pika not waiting to greet Red at the end of each day? Since when were Gold and Silver not rivals? Even in a dreary world like this, some things never do change. AU, rated M for a reason.
1. Prelude

**A/N: I apologize if my oneshots start to dwindle because of this. This is a little project I've decided to start working on. It is based mainly around the Gold, Silver, and Crystal ark of Pocket Monsters Special. It takes place in an alternate universe, you should know. This lengthy author's note contains a little background on the story. You don't have to read all of it, if you would rather skip to the story. BUT you should note that from here on out, including this author's note, contains spoilers from PokeSpec, and I don't recommend you read it if you have not finished the series and are not willing to have certain details revealed. You have been warned, my friends.**

**As I said, this is centered mainly around the GSC ark of PokeSpec, however it _is _an AU. You could think of it as a cross between the main series and one of those AU high school fanfics every fandom has. This is set in our modern-day world, where pokemon are merely fictional creatures (but not unimportant to the central plot); Red is an exceptional 8th grade student, Green Oak is his rival both in and out of school, Yellow is a 6th grader at the same boarding school, and Blue (female) is an orphan alongside Silver, Will, Karen, Carl, and Sham (I apologize for using the latter characters' English names. That's just the way I memorized them). The rest of the PokeSpec crew will be included, of course, although certain characters ages will need to change for things to work out.**

**Beware; this fanfic is rated M for a reason. It may contain anything from yaoi to yuri. I kid you not. If you want to know everything to be cautious of, you can read the following list. Yes, I went through the trouble of writing out a list of fetishes and adult content that will be included later on. Not that I minded having to write it. I just don't want anyone complaining about later chapters. THIS is your warning.**

**• Yaoi (Because I need something to show the yaoi fangirls ;P ).**

**• Yuri (So that the non-yaoi fans aren't stuck reading nothing but M/M).**

**• Lemons (Yes, there will be lemons. M/M, F/F, and M/F. Sure, plenty of fics have lemons in some chapters, but taking into account the characters' ages in this particular fanfiction, I believe a warning is required).**

**• Lolicon (Because Yellow).**

**• Shotacon (Because Emerald).**

**• Cross-dressing (Because...well, I really don't have an excuse for this. I don't like it, I don't dislike it. If anyone is opposed, I'd be willing to scrap this).**

**• Omorashi (I'm not going to lie, I happen to like omo. If anyone is against this, though, I won't make you sit through it).**

**• Infantilization and/or diapers (I really don't have anything against this, but I'm not exactly a fan of it, either. I've just seen a good many people who happen to like that sort of thing. This is another item on the list I would be willing to remove, if enough people object).**

**• Bondage (See above).**

**• Furriness (See previous items).**

**Now, onto the fanfic.**

* * *

Bump!

Silver growled softly as the scratched red pickup truck hit a bump in the road. He scooted closer to Blue, as far away from Will and Karen as he could without falling onto the street. He wasn't going to demand a limo, but the least Pryce could do was rent a small bus or at least a minivan. If they had to spend long weekends and holidays at the orphanage, they shouldn't have had to cram into the back of a pickup truck and hope they didn't fall out. Carl and Sham had squeezed into the front seat, lucky bastards, next to Pryce himself, who had agreed to drive them to and from school if the six prodigies agreed to return to his care when they had more than three days off in a row.

The late summer heat seared into Silver's back and scalp, making him squirm with discomfort. Blue glanced at him sympathetically, she herself looking like she wanted to puke. Will and Karen sat in their corner of the truck, trying to play backgammon without the pieces falling off the board. A pile of mechanical pencils, candy, and a pair of black and purple fingerless gloves sat between them; it seemed that whatever Will could get his hands on, he bet with Karen. The pencils and candy were no doubt his, and the gloves were what Karen had contributed to gamble - after all, Karen always bet small things; hair ribbons, jewelry, silver pins, and the occasional doll.

Silver could just make out Carl reading a book in the front seat while Sham triple-checked to see to it that all her things were in order for the first day and that her nail polish hadn't rubbed off (she and Karen had stayed up late doing them, and each girl had applied at least four coats of thick glossy liquid, black in Karen's case and red in Sham's).

Silver remained, for the most part, emotionless as Professor Oak's Boarding School came into view. It stood on a hill in all its glory, high above the rest of the wealthy neighborhood known by most as Palette Town. Blue only looked more unwell than she had a moment ago, and Will cursed loudly as the sudden turn up he cobblestone path caused the backgammon board to tilt and spill its contents onto the floor of the pickup truck, giving Karen victory by default.

Carl was the first one out of the truck when it parked in front of the large white and gold building. Sham followed, carrying the suitcase that she, Blue, and Karen shared. Silver and Blue wordlessly slid onto the ground, arm in arm, while Pryce gave Carl and Sham authority over the two cellphones - one for the girls to share, and one for the males - as well as the sum of money they had been given to last them until Thanksgiving break. Will jumped down next, landing clumsily on one knee, then turned to help Karen down just as she jumped, knocking the violet-haired boy over.

"We'll be fine, sir." Silver heard Carl assure Pryce, followed by a response of "I'll call you all when I get back to the orphanage." Silver rolled his eyes, toying with a lock of red hair. The school loomed over the group, both welcoming and ominous. Gold columns held the structure up. An archway of either marble or granite (Silver had never bothered to memorize the names of certain rocks and minerals. They all just seemed like dirt to him) stretched over the large doorway, which was framed with a golden hue and had handles to match. Ivy or moss or something of the sort clung to two of the spotless walls, giving the while building an old, almost cozy feel. The roof was, again, gold Spanish tiles, and each window had silver shudders.

Silver watched Pryce drive away, down the cobblestone path until the red pickup truck was just a spec, then gone completely. Blue was standing a little ways away with Karen and Sham, and Silver frowned, knowing that they would have to part ways. The redhead stood awkwardly with Carl and Will, ready to follow the older boys to their dorm. Carl and Sham exchanged glances, and Sham nodded decisively.

"We'll see you boys at the assembly tomorrow, then." she agreed, motioning for Karen and Blue to follow her inside. Karen winked at Will over her shoulder, and Blue waved at Silver. The redhead returned the gesture before turning to look at Carl for instructions. The oldest boy was glaring at Will when he spoke.

"Don't try anything, Will." he warned. "Pryce can't afford to drive out here from New Bark Town every time you get yourself suspended."

"Keep your pants on..." Will muttered. "It was only that one time."

Carl rolled his eyes, apparently deciding to let Will's rudeness slide. He turned briskly on his heel in that superior manner he often had, opening the doors and stepping inside. Will followed closely, leaving Silver to trail after them.

The interior of the building was just as grand, if not more so, as the outside. A fancy stone fountain, akin to one that stood outside, sat in the center of the round lobby. Benches sat along the walls on either side, with tall potted plants on each end. The front desk sat towards the back of the room, with two spiraling staircases framing it, each one leading to the next floor, which would be seen above the gold railing that lined the outer hall. Four large windows with gold curtains filled the space on the white walls. Each had an oil painting framed next to it and a wooden box rooted to the sill filled with silver and gold stones.

Silver looked disinterested as he followed his roommates to the desk for their room number and key cards, then up one of the spiraling staircases. The floor above the lobby had only a few storage closets, two bathrooms, and a handful of elevators. Rather than waiting for one of the latter to reach their floor, Carl led Will and Silver up the stairs. Seeing as how they were on the 18th floor, Silver would have preferred to take the elevator. Still, he wasn't as lazy as Will and certainly wasn't about to complain.

When the trio reached the 18th floor, Will panting heavily and overexaggeratedly, Carl literally shoved their suitcase into Silver's arms before pulling out a card key to open the door. Carl entered first, then Will, who plopped down onto the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Silver sauntered into the room last, just in time to see Carl place his things on the top bunk. The youngest of the boys sighed, sitting on the mattress in the corner.


	2. Let's Go!

Red peddled furiously, the old bike creaking as he sped along the vibrant cobblestone streets of Palette Town. A piece of strawberry pockey dangled from the corner of his mouth, the warmth of his tongue melting the sugary coating and making pink slivers of liquid run down the crispy stick.

If Red was bothered at all by the trail of melted sweetness dribbling down his chin, he didn't show it. He just stood up on his bike pedals as he turned a corner, sucking in a breath of air and accidentally biting down on his pockey, causing the other half to snap off and hit the ground.

He skidded smoothly to a halt in front of one of the smaller houses on the outskirts of town, where trees grew in dense clusters that all looked alike. Red smirked, recalling all the times he had gotten lost while adventuring through the grove. Viridian Grove, to be exact. The Viridian Grove belonged to a fairly wealthy family of farmers who had worked their way up from nothing. That was exactly why Red had come here.

He ditched his bike in a bush, climbing the stairs to the large violet farmhouse two at a time. He paused on the top step to run his fingers through his hair and smooth out the creases in his clothes before he slapped his baseball cap on his head and lifted the knocker, tapped it against the door three times, then let it fall back into place.

The door was answered a moment later by a short blond girl. Her hair was in a ponytail, though it was hidden under her straw hat. She wore jeans, similarly to Red, along with an orange tunic and black undershirt.

"Oh, Red!" she greeted, seeming to stand just that much taller. "Are you ready to leave?"

"You know it!" Red replied somewhat breathlessly, leaning nonchalantly against the wooden railings that framed the front porch.

"My uncle's dropping my things off tomorrow," Yellow said with a smile, "so we can leave now. I just need to get my bike. Come in?"

"Thanks." Red responded somewhat awkwardly, sliding his feet briefly on the doormat before stepping into Yellow's house.

Almost immediately, he was knocked off his feet by a silver and black blur, and then a similar one of a redish hue. Yellow's Australian Shepherds, Prince and Duchess, barked loudly, assaulting Red's face with slobbery tongues. Duchess, the silver of the two, placed a paw on Red's chest, effectively pinning him down between the wall and the door, while Prince, the red merle, grabbed his hat off his head and shook it like an old toy. From the corner of his eye, Red saw a runty, ugly brown kitten pad disinterestedly into the room, narrow its muddy orange eyes, then open its jaws in a silent pathetic mewl.

"Prince, Duchess!" Yellow scolded lightly, grabbing Prince by his collar and taking the hat out of his mouth.

Red sat up, pushing Duchess' weight off of his body in the process. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he accepted the hat from Yellow with an embarrassed murmur of thanks. The boy could swear that the ugly kitten scoffed mockingly before sitting down and licking the matted fur on its chest.

"He's new." Red commented, straining to keep the scorn out of his voice.

"Someone abandoned him in Saffron City," Yellow explained quickly, "so we took him in and fed him. His name's Ginger!"

Ginger flicked his tongue disdainfully across his whiskers.

Red nodded, adjusting his baseball cap and looking around. Since he had been to Viridian Grove at the beginning of the summer, the number of animals appeared to have almost doubled or even tripled; three new Angora rabbits stared intently at him from their hutch in the corner, and several guinea pigs - one black, three tricolored, four or five tanned, and one fluffy brown one with a white stripe - that Red had never seen before squealed quietly in their cages; a brown mongoose or a ferret, Red couldn't tell which, ran around on the back patio with a war cry of "_Rikki-tik-tik-tik!_". Out in the fields, Yellow's collection of equine friends had grown notably, now having another pinto, a Clydesdale, a zorse, two Arabians, and something with chestnut fur that Red didn't know by breed. An aquarium with a lone peacock bass sat on a table off to the side of the room, and a caged blue bird sang cheerfully from its perch on the wall. A dark green lizard lay in its habitat, basking in artificial sunlight.

Yellow wheeled her bike out of the closet by the door, banging the handlebars against the doorknob and creating a soft _clink _that hung in the air before drifting off into nothing. Her bike was pink and practically new. Paw prints dotted its glossy paint coat. Several ribbons and pompoms dangled from the handles like Christmas decorations, and a few more were tangled around the silver basket on the front.

Yellow frowned, looking over the bicycle thoughtfully. Finally, she kicked one wheel, then the other.

"Flat." she told Red simply. "I don't know where the pump is."

"I don't think that's a problem." Red replied with a small grin, placing a hand on the doorknob. Yellow followed him back outside, watching from the bottom stair as he pulled his bike out from its hiding spot.

"Red," Yellow started, "one bike isn't-"

"Yes it is." Red interrupted as he mounted the bike, motioning towards the the back wheel where the spokes met at a small metal cylinder.

"All the way to school?" Yellow asked worriedly. "We never used to ride any farther than the shopping plaza like that..."

"I won't let you fall, Yellow." Red promised, offering Yellow his hand. She hesitated for a moment longer, then accepted his outstretched palm and climbed onto the back of the bike, leaning over Red's shoulder and clutching the handlebars for support.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then." Red sounded triumphant, but there was no smirk behind his voice. He started peddling slowly, then sped up as they rode down the sloped dirt path of Viridian Grove, eventually hitting the bright cobblestone streets of Palette Town.

"Let's go!"


	3. Trainer, Catcher, and Insects

Students continued to crowd into the assembly hall as they had been all morning. Some sat in large groups that took up two or three tables. Others sat with five or six friends. Most of them sat in trios or pairs.

Only one sat alone.

It wasn't like he had nobody to sit with; he often found himself surrounded by at least three or four classmates, fangirls, or rivals. He just preferred to sit by himself, crouched atop a wooden stool near the stage.

He wore a violet sweater, one similar a similar hue to the school's winter uniform jacket, and jeans. Dangling from the collar of his shirt was a necklace with a small green charm on it; his hair was spiky, somewhat messy, and light brown. The name printed on his armband, the cheap paper kind that every student was required to wear to the assembly, read _Green Oak_.

Green surveyed the room like a hawk or a lion looking over its territory. His grandfather would show up soon for his beginning-of-the-year speech, and then everyone would be dismissed to their dorms, where scheduled would be delivered - not that Green cared much. He already knew his classes, anyway.

He closed his eyes with a less-than-content sigh, bringing a hand to his aching head. Waking up at four in the morning, drinking strong coffee, and hitting one's head within the same hour never ended well for anyone, least of all Green.

He watched disinterestedly through eyes clouded with exhaustion and dull with pain as Professor Oak stepped on stage. The room gradually quieted enough for, him to begin his opening speech.

Somewhere along the lines, Green dozed off.

* * *

Crystal emptied the contents of her bag onto the top bunk. Her roommate, whoever she was, had already been there and left her things on the bottom. After a year of sharing a room with her cousin, Kotone, though, she didn't really care who her new roommate was. To say that Crystal and Kotone didn't get along would be an understatement; they treated one another with the same regard a cat gives to a litter box, with all the respect of two sisters fighting over the last Oreo in a package.

Kotone wasn't even on this floor, Crystal reminded herself. She was roommates with girl named White on a different floor all together. The only time she would even have to look at the brunette was in the dinning common, if they happened to meet.

Stashing her bag under the bed, Crystal pulled out her uniform and looked it over. During the first few weeks, the students would be wearing their summer uniforms. Crystal frowned, running her hands over the red skirt and necktie, white fitted tunic, and silver belt. With any luck, the clothes would still fit. Granted, she had spent the entirety of summer outside, jogging laps or swimming across the lake, but she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that she'd gained a few pounds. Shaking the thought off, she folded the uniform and placed it back on her bed.

* * *

"Hey, Bugsy!"

Bugsy looked up in alarm, hugging his textbooks to his chest. The violet-haired student had been on his way to his dorm, or at least attempting to find it, when his name was called from behind him. He tensed, then turned on his heel to face the voice.

He relaxed when he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Aaron!" he greeted, grinning.

"Long time no see, huh?" the green-haired older boy laughed, walking over and clasping Bugsy on the back in a friendly gesture. "So, who's your roommate this year?"

Bugsy frowned.

"Some kid named Gold, apparently. And you? You didn't get stuck with Flint again, did you?"

"Nah. He's with Volkner this year. Called it!" the other boy turned serious. "Anyway, though, I'm roommates with one of the triplets. Ugh, what was his name? Cil, Clan..."

"Cilan?" Bugsy offered.

"Yeah, him!" Aaron brought one fist down and onto his other palm. "I heard the other two aren't roommates, either. Cress is still sharing a room with Cheren this year. I dunno about Chili, though. He's obviously not with Volkner this year. The poor idiot is stuck with a different redhead."

"Have you heard from Jasmine lately?" Bugsy inquired politely, discreetly changing the subject away from the triplets.

"Huh? You mean the quiet one with the brown hair? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"No!" Bugsy squeaked.

"Well, anyway, she's roommates with that Iris girl."

"Ah." Bugsy murmured with a nod, shifting the weight of his books under one arm so that he could brush the hair out of his eyes with the opposite hand.

"I'm gonna head to my room now, Bugs'." Aaron said decisively, purposefully dropping the 'y'. "I'll meetcha in the dining common tomorrow. In case we don't have any classes together."

"Okay, then." Bugsy agreed, watching the other boy turn to leave.

It was then that he realized he had no idea where he was going.

After a moment's hesitation, he took off after him.

"Aaron, wait for me~!"


End file.
